diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/6 July 2017
11:59 (no) 11:59 oh rip 11:59 http://moomoo.io/?party=45.63.109.213 11:59 join TBC 12:01 Im bored 12:03 Same 12:07 b BORED 12:07 bSAME 12:22 Chat dead? 12:22 :/ 12:23 ok. 12:32 Awww 12:44 Hi 12:44 Hi 12:44 dead 12:45 bg="#DE8585"mono"Arena closed: No players can join. 12:45 ^ 12:45 bg="#DE8585"mono"c="white"Arena closed: No players can join. 12:45 Anyone wanna rp? 12:45 sure 12:45 Chep 12:45 Also 12:45 User:Tacocat247/Error! 12:46 k now lemme get my boneless pizza 12:46 TNB 12:46 ? 12:46 may you please post the "bg="red"c="white"font="arial"B/font/c/bg" emoticon? 12:47 �� 12:47 Thanks 12:47 Can only get that one 12:48 giant��/giantonelss pizza 12:48 So, you start with rp 12:48 hold up 12:48 GG ��������������������������☩☧☯☦☥☼☥☼☧⚟������������⚥��⚤⚣♂㊗���� 12:48 OOPS 12:49 big� 12:49 RP 12:49 *explodes* 12:49 ��oneless Pizza for the ��oys that opened up a cold one. 12:49 (jk_ 12:50 /announce RP START! 12:50 (You start) 12:50 *It is nighttime* 12:50 (You wanna be a polygon boss or no? 12:50 (Nah) 12:50 (tis k) 12:51 Astra: *Sleeping* 12:53 Astra: *Still sleeping* 12:54 *a bunch of Bulletees and Chargees are trying to do something evil somewhere relatively near* 12:54 Astra: *Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil sleeping* 12:55 *Something mysterious crawls by the Bulletees and Chargees* 12:55 *they stop and look at it* 12:56 *Its Astra, but still sleeping, and being traveled by her 4 auto streamliner guns.* 12:56 *they all attack astra* 12:56 (She is asleep!) 12:56 *Astra somehow dodges the attacked, even though she is asleep* 12:57 *one chargee tries to ram them* 12:58 *One of the streamliner guns aims and shoots at all of the Bulletees and Chargees, killing most of them* 12:58 *the rest retreat* 12:59 *Astras weapons force her back into the house* 12:59 (For reference, Astras weapons are on her back, and she is laying down. Her weapons are acting like a 4 legged animal)\ 12:59 (Oh okay) 01:00 (This is the point where she cannot control her weapons) 01:00 (K) 01:00 (continue) 01:00 *The next day...* 01:01 Astra: *Brewing a cup of tea* 01:01 Aquamarine: Sleeping in a cloud. 01:01 Aquamarine: *Sleeping in a cloud* 01:02 *a chargee politely knocks on the door* 01:02 *A keypad appears* 01:02 Keypad: font="roboto"Insert the code. 01:03 *the chargee jumps in suprise, turns around, and starts to walk away* 01:03 (Hi) 01:03 (:() 01:03 (bye_ 01:03 (bye_) 01:03 (bye) 01:03 god i suck at this xd 01:03 (xd) 01:04 (Continue rp) 01:04 Astra: *drinks cup of tea* 01:04 Aquamarine: *Still sleeping in a cloud* 01:07 Astra: *Grabs a Calculus book, and starts reading it* 01:07 (It is 4:30) 01:07 (IN the rp) 01:08 *the same chargee rams the door after backing up* 01:08 *The chargee gets electrocuted by the door and dies* 01:08 *the chargee explodes* 01:08 Astra: I see the alarm system i installed in 1996 still works. 01:09 Astra: How ironic that i build that when i was... Six... Damn. 01:10 *a bulletee comes and starts shooting the door* 01:11 *The bullets ricochet off of the door, hitting and killing the bulletee* 01:12 *it explodes* 01:14 Aquamarine: *Wakes up* 01:17 *another chargee starts making loud mechanical noises of all types* 01:17 *A laser is pointed at the chargee* 01:18 *it stops* 01:18 Astra: *Drinking tea still* 01:19 Astra: *Flips to page 4,507 in calculus book* 01:21 *the chargee makes a quit static noise* 01:22 *quiet* 01:22 *The laser fires at the Chargee, disintegrating it.* 01:24 *a grevious robot walks up* 01:25 (Hey) 01:25 https://soundcloud.com/user-298163028/kiosk-theme 01:26 (Noice) 01:26 (Just uploaded it 01:26 (I like this one) 01:26 (Thanks!) 01:26 After this one its Aquamarine 01:27 (Neat) 01:27 (Reznor and Reformer share the same theme since they spawn together) 01:27 (It sounds a bit intimateing, and fast) 01:27 (Noice) 01:27 (and Livewire, Code:Red, and Voltage will share the same theme) 01:28 *the grevious robot fires at the laser* 01:28 *The laser fires back* 01:28 *the energy shield on the robot deflects the laser into the door* 2017 07 06